Dreamspun bloodline
Your family is a long line of dreamers, who dream not as ordinary mortals do but rather as those who reach through and touch the supernal realm of dreams and the farthest shores of night. Whether it is a gift or curse is not always clear, but your visions of the past and future call you ineluctably to a life of adventure. Class Skill: Sense Motive. Bonus Spells: sleep ''(3rd), ''augury ''(5th), ''deep slumber ''(7th), ''divination ''(9th), ''dream ''(11th), ''shadow walk ''(13th), ''vision ''(15th), ''moment of prescience ''(17th), ''astral projection ''(19th). '''Bonus Feats': Alertness, Blind-Fight, Combat Expertise, Deceitful, Heighten Spell, Improved Feint, Persuasive, Skill Focus (Sense Motive). Bloodline Arcana: Whenever you target a single creature with a spell, you gain an insight bonus equal to half the spell's level (minimum +1) for 1 round to your AC and saving throws against any spell or attack made by that creature. Bloodline Powers: You reach out into and through the world of dreams to touch the minds and destinies of those around you. Lullaby (Sp): At 1st level, you can use lullaby ''as a spell-like ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. This effect lasts for 1 minute and does not require concentration. The penalty on saves versus sleep effects increases to –4. ''Combat Precognition (Su): Your insight into the future grants you an advantage in combat. At 3rd level and every 4 levels thereafter, you gain a +1 insight bonus on initiative checks. Dreamshaper (Sp): At 9th level, you can manipulate the dreamscape of others, drawing forth or tampering with their subconscious minds. This power allows you to tamper with the target's memories as if using modify memory, ''or you may ask questions as if using ''speak with dead ''upon a corpse. A successful Will save negates the effect. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 your sorcerer level + your Charisma modifier, with further modifiers as the ''nightmare ''spell. You can use this ability once per day at 9th level. At 17th level you can use this ability twice per day, and at 20th, three times per day. ''Eye of Somnus (Sp): At 15th level, you can project your consciousness as if using arcane eye. In addition, at any point you can cause the arcane eye ''to become visible. The eye can no longer be moved, but it acts as a ''symbol of sleep ''to all who see it. You may use this power once per day. ''Solipsism (Ex): At 20th level, you can drift into the dream world, fading from the world around you. You can become incorporeal for 1 minute per sorcerer level. You gain the incorporeal subtype and take only half damage from corporeal magical attacks (you take no damage from nonmagical weapons and objects). Your spells deal only half damage to corporeal creatures, but spells and abilities that do not deal damage function normally. The duration need not be continuous, but it must be used in 1-minute increments. Category:Player Characters Category:Classes Category:Magic Category:Sorcerer Bloodlines